


What if Voldemort was good?

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: Harry Potter and What Should Have Happened [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Kelpies, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Tom Riddle Snr is arranged to marry Cecilia, but doesn't want to because of her snobbish attitude and dislike of 'poor folk' like the Gaunt Family.Merope Gaunt is no beauty and wants to be.Can Tom and Merope find happiness with each other?





	1. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's day horse riding with Cecilia.

"Mother, do I have to marry Cecilia?" Tom Riddle looked to Mary Riddle, as his father Thomas read the newspaper at the dining table in their spacious manor in Little Hangleton.

Mary sighed. "Yes, Tom, dear. Cecilia is a good match and she could make you happy."

"But … what if …?"

"What if what, son?" Thomas asked, lowering the newspaper. 

"What if … I were to marry someone else instead?"

"Like who, dear?" Mary asked.

"Someone like Gaunt."

That brought the reactions that Tom was expecting. His mother crossed herself and his father nearly fell off his chair.

"Son," said Thomas, "you can't marry anyone of the Gaunt family because they're poor, filthy and not right in the head."

"Your father's right," agreed Mary, "we want you to marry Cecilia by the end of the month. Besides, I still remember that time we sent one of the maids over to invite them to dinner, but the son sent her running back here screaming about seeing a snake nailed to the door. Calmed down in a week or so."

"Fine," responded Tom, getting up from his seat, having finished his breakfast and seeing that the weather was good for horse riding. Even if it was with Cecilia. "I'll go and see Cecilia."

"Have fun, and stay away from the cottage!" Thomas called as he watched his son leaving.

Tom stopped in the doorway and faced his father. "Yes, Father." He was out of the dining room and headed to where his horse was, a glossy chestnut, his groom having set up the riding equipment. "Thank you, Marvin."

"You're most welcome," the groom responded before Tom climbed up the horse's back and urged it into a walk.

Tom set on the path, intending to go to the Gaunt cottage, when he saw Cecilia on her grey horse. "Hello, Cecilia."

"Hi, Tom!" Cecilia squealed with delight, like she always did when she saw him. Like the girls and women of the village, she found him to be very handsome with dark hair. "You're going horse riding. Shall we go together? You're not going to try and interact with those Gaunt freaks, are you?"

"Why not? I mean, horse riding, not the Gaunts." 

The two went down the path, with Cecilia animatedly chatting about the dresses, food and music and guests they were going to have for their upcoming wedding. "The Gaunts would be invited, if they weren't dirt poor and violent."

Tom nodded. A part of him wondered if the Gaunts really were deranged or was it all just an act. 

He would find out for himself and see how they would react. 

\----

Destiny Evans, a woman with long black hair, brown eyes and earrings and a long blue dress, didn't expect to end up in Little Hangleton, but she knew it was the place where she would find the family she was looking for with Charlie Watson - the Riddles and the Gaunts. She heard the sound of voices and horses. "Perfect. Now we can put the plan into action."

Charlie smiled. "Let's pay a visit to the Gaunts and then surprise Tom and Cecilia." He had slick dark hair, brown eyes and wore casual clothes.


	2. Merope Gaunt meets Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merope Gaunt's chance with Destiny and Charlie. Destiny and Charlie carry out their plan.

Merope Gaunt bustled about the cottage ("If you could call it that," Cecilia would often say), scrubbing away at one of the pots with a kitchen sponge when her father and brother weren't looking for fear they will hurl their insults at her like javelins for not using her wand. Every day and night she would wish and hope that she could run away with Tom the Muggle and start a new life with him, but it seemed impossible.

"Psst. Psst!" came a voice from outside.

Merope peered out of the window. Who could it be? Not Marvolo or Morfin, and definitely not Tom. Instead she saw a woman with black hair, brown eyes and earrings and a blue dress. _She's much prettier than me,_ Merope thought sadly, knowing that she was what Cecilia called 'ugly'. "Hello. Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I'm Destiny and this is Charlie. We've come to help you escape your prison."

"You would help me?" Merope couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was her one chance to leave this cottage and be happy. "How?"

"We'll make contact with the Magical Law Enforcement Squad or something and ask if you can live with us. What year is it?"

"1925."

"And how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"So your birthday is in 1907," guessed Charlie. "Do you know someone called Tom Riddle?"

Merope nodded eagerly. "Yes. He lives in the manor on the hill. I often see him passing by on his horse with Cecilia. She says horrible things to me like calling me ugly."

"Don't worry, we know the solution. We'll find Tom and talk with him, arrange for you to see him." Destiny looked over her shoulder. "Here he comes with his lady friend." 

"You can put your plan into action," Charlie suggested to Destiny. "Though it may not end well."

"Hopefully your father and brother won't be back for ages," said Destiny and Merope agreed.

 ----

"Ugh, Tom, that hovel smells. Couldn't your father clear it away and put a horse's stable instead?" Cecilia complained.

"It's not ours," Tom said. "The cottage belongs to Gaunt and his children. The son's quite mad. You should hear some of the stories they tell in the village."

Cecilia's ears pricked up. "Did you hear that?"

"It sounds like voices," Tom said.

"Let's go and check it out." Cecilia rode on ahead, but upon seeing Merope Gaunt she had the look on her face when one smells something disgusting. "Oh, it's you, ugly. Can't you do something about your hair, I mean when was the last time you had washed it? The day you were born?" 

"No," Merope answered. "It was yesterday. And I'm not ugly."

Cecilia then noticed two people with Merope. "Who are you?" She asked rudely.

"Charlie and Destiny," Charlie said. "What's your name?"

"Cecilia Locksley." She turned to Tom, who had joined her. "And this is Tom Riddle. Why are you hanging out with the tramp's daughter?"

"We're visiting," Destiny said. "Hey Tom, will you ride by tomorrow?" She and Charlie knew the answer, but they just wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering." Destiny turned to Cecilia, her hand in her bag holding the Beautification Potion. "You may have won the battle but you will lose the war."

"What do you mean?" Cecilia's eyes widened.

"It's a metaphor."

"I'm going shopping with my mother in Great Hangleton." Cecilia turned to Merope with a smirk on her face. "You'll never be prettier than me." She left without saying farewell but at least Tom waved before following her.

"Horrible woman," commented Charlie with a shake of his head. He faced Merope. "Don't worry, Destiny and I have a plan … and a gift."

"You do?" Merope asked.

Destiny handed the girl the vial of Beautification Potion. "Here you go. We'll see you tomorrow."

After giving Marvolo and Morfin their dinner, Merope retreated to her room with hope that she would be able to win Tom's heart. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

\----

The following morning, Destiny and Charlie set off towards the Gaunt shack. "We need horses," Destiny said. "You can summon Ponyta and the Kelpie."

"Ok," agreed Charlie. "What will you summon?"

"A table, preferably round, and two chairs, and two cups of water with ice and a jug. Where do you reckon Marvolo and Morfin are?"

"Away from Merope. Hopefully Tom should visit soon." Charlie summoned Ponyta from its Pokéball and then waved a hand to the space next to him and a black horse appeared.

"What's all this?" the Kelpie asked.

"It is part of our plan to go horse riding with Tom Riddle to the shack where Merope can give him a drink. It is a hot day today."

"It is. Who will ride me?"

"Me." Destiny smiled as she climbed up the horse's back and Charlie got on Ponyta. "We'll meet up with him at his manor."

The two rode in the direction of the Riddle House.

"Wait a minute." Charlie halted Ponyta.

Destiny stopped the Kelpie the same time. "What is it?"

"Did we tell Merope about putting no love potions in the drink?"

"We did tell Merope about not using magic to win Tom such as love potions."

"Ok." Charlie nudged the Fire Horse Pokémon into a walk. They trekked along the path that led to the fine Manor on the hill. "Tom and his family own the whole valley, except for the cottage."

"Cool," said Destiny. "Let's go and see Tom."

Charlie and Destiny dismounted their noble steeds and found Tom in the stables, tending to the chestnut horse that he rode the day before. "Hello, Tom."

Tom turned around. "Oh, hello."

"We were wondering if you would like to come with us to the Gaunt cottage," said Destiny, with a smile.

"Sure." Tom smiled before he noticed Ponyta. "Nice horse. Where did you get him/her?"

"London," said Charlie. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Tom mounted his horse and set off with Charlie and Destiny following on Ponyta and the Kelpie. As he took the path familiar to him leading to the Gaunt shack, he saw Merope at a table, with a glass of water and a jug.

"Hi," Merope greeted Tom with what was her best smile. "It's a hot day. Won't you join me for a drink of nice cold water?"

Behind Tom, Charlie gave Merope the thumbs up. Destiny did the same, agreeing with Charlie.

"Yes," Tom agreed. "It is a hot day and some water would be great." He dismounted the chestnut and strode over to Merope with confident steps and took the glass near him. 


	3. What was seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Merope spend some time with each other and Cecilia finds out.

Cecilia returned from Great Hangleton to Little Hangleton, expecting Tom to be in the drawing room with his mother and father, but imagine her surprise when she  _did_ go to the room and she  _did_ find Mr and Mrs Riddle, but she  _didn't_ find their son. "Have you seen Tom?"

"Marvin said that he was going riding with his friends," Mrs Riddle said. "He will be on his way back soon, don't worry, Cecilia."

But Cecilia couldn't help worrying. She had been writing to Tom, nearly everyday, and there had been no response from him. Then she turned to Mr Riddle. "Sir, would you know when Tom will return? I mean, he has to return at some point today, right?"

Thomas lowered the newspaper. "Yes. Tom will return. If you're lucky, you can find him on his way here."

Cecilia gave a little curtsey. "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Riddle. Goodbye." She hurried out of the room, out of the manor and back onto her horse before taking the path that she had always gone with Tom, only to later realise that it led to the dreaded cottage.

Back in the drawing room, Mary spoke with her husband about her son. "Thomas dear, do you remember Tom mentioning he had made some new friends?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking we should invite them over for dinner some time."

"Good idea. Perhaps tonight."

"Yes, dear." Mary called for a maid - the same one who screamed upon seeing Morfin's snake nailed to the door - and sent her with two invitations to give to 'Tom's new friends'.

 ----

The maid, Felicity, hurried out of the drawing room and the manor, down the hill and to the path that Tom often took on his horse with Cecilia. She found Cecilia. "Miss Locksley, what are you doing?"

Cecilia spun around in surprise, having been caught off-guard. "Felicity, I found Tom with the Gaunt girl in that awful shack. See for yourself."

Felicity complied. "Who are those other two with them?"

"Tom's new friends," Cecilia said with disdain. "Seems like new money." She disliked those who got rich by earning as opposed to people like Tom who got his from inheritance.

Felicity knocked on the door and another dark haired man (Charlie) answered. "I have invitations for Tom's friends."

"We are Tom's friends," Charlie answered and was handed an invitation. He had a read through. "We're invited to a dinner party?"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Destiny. "Is Merope invited?"

"Well," said Felicity, hesitating, "Mrs Riddle sent me here with _two_ invitations."

Cecilia laughed. "Merope is too ugly to show her face to society, let alone a dinner party. Come on, Tom." With that, she strode over, took Tom by the arm and led him away with the maid following and the door closed.

Merope hid her face in her hands and sobbed.

"There, there. Why so sad?" a voice asked.

Merope raised her head and saw a man with dark hair like Tom. "Cecilia made fun of me."

"Don't worry," Destiny said and offered tissues. "A) you still have the Beautification Potion and b) we have encountered women like her, and some men, so it is not a problem. Also we have a friend called Keeva, though she is what you call a Muggle, who Jezebel calls fat and ugly, but Keeva met someone - someone she felt wasn't worthy of her - who said that she was beautiful. Why don't you use the potion?"

"Um ok." Merope retrieved the bottle from her bedroom, uncorked it and drained the contents. Immediately, her plain, white skin became smooth and flawless, her lank and dull hair became silky and she gained a slim figure. "How do I look?"

Destiny got out a hand-held mirror. "See for yourself." She used magic to make a copy of her invitation and handed one to Merope.

Merope gasped. She looked like a fairytale princess. "I'm beautiful."

"Yes, like Callisto."

"Who was she?"

"Her name meant 'most beautiful', and it got her unwanted attention from Zeus/Jupiter who pretended to be the huntress goddess Artemis/Diana. Luckily, I foresee that fate won't happen to you." Destiny put the empty bottle and the mirror back in her bag. "You will be ready when we have found some shoes and a gown for you to wear. You're coming with us as a guest."

"Wait." Merope looked at the dark haired man. "Will you be coming to the party as well?"

"Yes," he said. Immediately, he changed into a fine black horse.

"He's a kelpie, and a good one," Destiny commented. She wondered over and petted the equine's face. "Let's have some fun."

The horse neighed and nodded. 


	4. Destiny and Charlie meet Tom's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny and Charlie meet and have dinner with Tom's parents. They offer comfort to Merope about her future with Tom.

Dinner at the Riddle house was like Jack having dinner with the first class in _Titanic._ There were so many cutlery for different things like a fork for the salad, a glass of red wine, a glass of white wine and water.

Everyone was entranced by Merope after she had taken the Beautification Potion. Cecilia asked, "Who is your guest?"

"This is Merope, or have you forgotten?" Charlie said.

The other guests ceased their talking to see what was going on. Even Tom was surprised because he couldn't recognise Merope with her new makeover. "Merope how . . . nice of you to join the party."

"Yes, how nice, Merope Flaunt," Cecilia said, laughing mockingly. "You can get a makeover, but underneath you'll always be plain, ugly, poor Gaunt tramp girl."

"How long will you be a snob?" Destiny asked. Cecilia's a witch with her attitude. _She reminds me of Jezebel taunting Keeva,_ she thought. Cecilia will not win.

Mrs Riddle clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Thomas and I are grateful for your presence today and let dinner commence."

Everyone sat in the seats they were assigned to. 

"Tom Riddle is what the other women and girls call a dreamboat," Destiny said to the Kelpie and pointing out Tom who was sitting between his mother and Cecilia. "He's like the dark haired version of George Gordon."

"Isn't he the son of Squire Gordon in Black Beauty?" Charlie asked. "Described as 'a fine, tall young man, and the pride of his family'."

"Just like our son," Mrs Riddle said to Charlie, who nodded slightly and smiled. "I always knew Tom would grow up to be a wonderful horseman and someday he will inherit Little Hangleton. Shame we can't do anything about the cottage. You must remind me of your names."

"Charlie and Destiny," said Charlie. He turned to the Kelpie who was sitting next to him. "And this is Terry."

"Tell me Charlie, what does your family do?" Mr Riddle asked.

"My family are socialites. They enjoy going to the movies and socialising with friends."

Cecilia took the opportunity to tease Merope. "Oh, Merope, if only you were rich and beautiful. Your family can do those things like Charlie and Destiny, but sadly you're poor and ugly and your house smells like a pig sty. How do you even put up with the stench? Oh, wait. You must've got used to it. Shame that the others have to endure that when they pass. You'll never be with Tom because he'll be marrying me at the end of the month." She laughed derisively and so did the others (except for Charlie, Destiny, the Kelpie and Tom).

Unable to stand the remarks, Merope excused herself and hurried to the bathroom, after a maid showed her the directions. Why couldn't Cecilia be nice to her? Why was she being horrible? 

Destiny and Charlie stood outside the door and knocked on the door. "Merope, are you alright?"

Merope opened the door. Destiny handed a tissue. "It's alright. Sadly, the Beautification Potion will wear off eventually, but the important thing is that Tom will love you for who you are, not what you look like. Do you want us to take you home?"

Merope nodded. She went back to find Tom. "Thank you for inviting me and for the dinner."

"Yes, thank you," Destiny and Charlie called.

"You're welcome," Tom said.

Charlie escorted Merope back home on Ponyta, assuring her the flames of Ponyta won't burn her, whilst Destiny took the Kelpie. "Merope, you will marry Tom, have faith, and you attracted a lot of admirers. Cecilia was one of them, actually."

"Really?" Merope asked.

"Yes, she's one of those ones who won't admit that she finds you attractive." Destiny gave a warm smile. "We'll visit again soon."

 


	5. The talk from parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a talk from his parents on why it's important to marry Cecilia and their opinion on Destiny and Charlie. Cecilia explains the arrangement.

Tom sighed as he had to listen to his father and mother lecture on the importance of the wedding to Cecilia, how it will bring honour to the family, etc. "Father, if I am to marry Cecilia, can I at least invite Charlie and Destiny, if Merope and her family can't attend?"

"Yes," his father agreed, "I don't see why Charlie and Destiny can't attend, but the Gaunts are uninvited. Remember that time Cecilia mentioned that one minute you were fine and the next you had hives all over you." 

"Your father has a point," Mary said. "If those two  _men_ came along, the situation will get worse and leave a stain on the family name and we don't want that."

Cecilia, sitting next to Tom, was nodding. "That's only if you marry that Gaunt girl. If you marry  _me,_ you won't have to worry about being ruined. You can have this life still, being the son of a squire."

Tom had to agree that there was a fair point in what was said. By marrying Cecilia, he could get his inheritance - and the house - when his parents were gone and maybe offer Merope a job working in the Manor, though he knew that Cecilia wouldn't like the idea if she found out, thinking Merope to be dirt on her shoes. After saying goodnight to Cecilia and his parents, Tom headed upstairs, accompanied by his trusted manservant Andrew.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" Andrew asked from the doorway.

"No, that will be all. Goodnight, Andrew."

"Goodnight, sir." Andrew bowed and closed the door, leaving Tom to collapse upon the king size bed when he reached it. 

\----

Charlie and Destiny laid in their beds of the shack which they had conjured up - it was much better and tidier than the one belonging to Marvolo and his kids. They had yet to encounter Marvolo and Morfin (not that they want to, giving their reputation) and keep their promise of helping Merope escape her cruel fate. "What do you think happened to Morfin and Merope's mother?" Charlie asked.

"Before we came here, I checked on the Harry Potter wiki and it said 'Merope seemed to be in charge of cooking and cleaning in her family home; it is unknown what happened to her mother'. I think that Mrs Gaunt probably died at some point."

"I know!" Charlie sat up. "We could take Tom and Merope to Doriathan and they could get married."

"Good idea. I mean, no one will judge Merope for not being a beauty queen. The thing that will matter most is that Merope loves Tom and vice versa."

"Yeah." Charlie laid down. "We could tell them tomorrow."

The Kelpie nodded, agreeing with the plan.

 


	6. The Kelpie's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More meetings between Tom and Merope. The Kelpie tells Merope his story.

Merope was sorting out the pots and pans but with Marvolo and Morfin in the house, it was much more difficult as Marvolo would put her down with his cruel words and Morfin would laugh and taunt her for her lack of magic. 

There came a knock and Marvolo, after ordering Morfin to stay in his seat in Parseltongue, bustled over, flung open the door and time stopped.

Charlie stepped inside, careful to avoid bumping into the Gaunt patriarch in case he unfroze and start firing spells like a madman, followed by Destiny and the Kelpie. "Whew! I wouldn't be surprised if they were calling us Mudbloods and thinking that they're royal just because they're descended from Salazar Slytherin. They may be related to one of the Hogwarts Four, but in the eyes of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, they're no better than anyone else."

"Um," Destiny pointed over to where Merope was - in the kitchen - frozen, "it would work if Merope was unfrozen so we can talk."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Charlie walked up to Merope, waved his hand over her starkly face and she unfroze. "Will you come with us, Merope?"

Merope nodded and followed them on the path to the Riddle House. "What is your story?"

The Kelpie spoke. "I decided to take a walk on the beach, disguised as a man named Terry Wilks, and came across a stout woman with shoulder length red hair, black Mary Jane heels, and a colourful knee length dress. The woman had her face in her hands and she sounded like she was crying. 'What’s wrong?' I asked kindly. Could this woman be the one Destiny was talking to me about twenty two years ago? The woman raised her face to gaze at me. 'Jezebel called me fat and ugly and said no guy would want to hang out with me.'"

Merope could sympathise with Keeva. Though Merope wasn't described as fat, but some of the villagers and Cecilia called her ugly and other horrible names just because she wasn't pretty. "What did you say to her?"

"I said, 'She’s wrong. You’re not those things. You’re beautiful with lovely curves. I’m sure you have lots of friends.' I became her first friend and said I could help with any goals she wants to achieve."


End file.
